1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for power sharing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, may be connected with an external device through a cable, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB), and supply power of its battery to the external device. The external device charges its battery with the supplied power.